


Sometimes, things just need Time

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, Sometimes things just need Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's a land somewhere far, far away where unrealistic things exist.Some of them are good, some are bad.In this land, let's call it Fortuné, two parts of a whole constantly revolve around each other.The light and the dark.This wouldn't leave my mind. Please enjoy.





	Sometimes, things just need Time

There's a land somewhere far, far away where unrealistic things exist.  
Some of them are good, some are bad.

In this land, let's call it Fortuné, two parts of a whole constantly revolve around each other. The light and the dark.

The dark, also known as Jansidsen, spent his lifetime in silence and mostly darkness. There's only one thing that can get him to bright up.  
Laksjbe. The light. His light. 

Laksjbe the reason everything in Fortuné existed. He created it. But even tho he made countless things and the light was still lonely.

So he created Jansidsen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first draft. Enjoy.


End file.
